Stories of The Clans
by Oti Whiskaz
Summary: One shots about my warrior oc's, recommended if you want to know more about the cats and the universe they're set in!


**AN: I promised this shit so here you go, Warriors one shots for me chars! These all take place before or during the latest chapters of Beyond The Borders so stay safe from spoilers!**

 **Ps, This addresses something that will be important of the future of Beyond The Borders and will also be addressed in Chapter 3.**

Ravenfrost was organising patrols when he heard a triumphant yowl from the camp entrance, he turned his head to see three small kits scamper into the camp. The one in front was a small brown she-kit followed by a larger dark tabby tom and a tiny light brown tabby she-kit.

"Fear us WindClan warriors! I am the great Mousestar and these are my loyal warriors, Duskstorm and Sagesnap!" The brown she-kit squeaked. Ravenfrost's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Oh no! We are being invaded by ShadowClan warriors! Rainstar, what do we do?" He yowled in his best fake scared voice. Rainstar's eyes glimmered with amusement

"We must fight to protect WindClan! Onwards warriors!"

Several of the WindClan cats just rolled their eyes and one even demanded that the kits were sent back to ShadowClan but some of them decided to join in, including two of their elders; Marigoldrush and Haretail. Ravenfrost pretended to fall over when 'Duskstorm' bowled into him, the kit let out a triumphant yowl and scampered on to confront Rabbitear. The long legged warrior batted at the dark kits paws but pretended to howl in pain when he bit one of Rabbitear's long ears. Ravenfrost barely had time to get up and shake his fur off before a light brown kit, 'Sagesnap' rammed into him.

"Sorry!" She gasped and he blinked in surprise. Why was she apologising?

"It's alright." He looked at the little kit, she looked nervous and not as exited over the attack on WindClan. She scampered over to where her sister was confronting Breezepond, the white she-cat's blue eyes were shining with playfulness. He chuckled, his apprentice had always loved kits despite her serious nature. He heard a rustle of leaves and turned to see the dawn patrol return.

Weaselflight stepped aside to show Mallownose and Stormstar following the patrol into camp.

"I believe you are here to retrieve your kits, Yes?" Rainstar said in her most formal voice and her and Stormstar burst out laughing, greeting each other with a nuzzle and a purr. Ravenfrost loved seeing them interact, their old friendship was plain to see. Mallownose seemed uncomfortable though, she called out for the kits to come and Mousekit groaned in disappointment but scampered over to the queen anyway, Duskkit following close behind. He looked over the camp to see Sagekit talking to Redfur, the ancient warrior never got much attention and Ravenfrost was surprised to see him smiling at the young kit. Redfur was the only cat still alive that had lived through Lightningstar's reign except Rainstar, but Rainstar is still younger than Redfur by several years.

He padded over to Redfur and she looked up at him, disappointed, like she already knew that she had to leave.

"Please can I stay? Redfur understands me, he doesn't think I'm crazy when I tell him about my visions." She begs him. Ravenfrost looks at her in surprise, visions? But he doesn't have time to ask her because Mallownose calls her name again and she scampers off, leaving him standing there bewildered. After Stormstar and the kits have left Redfur looks up at him from his place on the soft grass and says

"That kit is something special but her clanmates don't believe her when she tells them about her visions. Look after her Ravenfrost."

"I will, Redfur, I will."

 **AN: The ending was kind of rushed, but I wanted to include Redfur since he is one of my favorite warrior oc's for reasons you will see if you continue reading my oneshots. As you may have guessed this takes place before Stormstar died and Swiftpaw became apprenticed. I don't have the timelines figured out yet but I'll try my best**


End file.
